Why Not
by Pslizy
Summary: UPDATED! This story is just a small 3-shot. A little vegas wedding and a few events leading up to it Enjoy
1. The Big Bounce

**AN: This is my first fic so please any reviews will be great, also age summery**

**Edward- 27, Bella- 25, Jasper & Alice 28, Emmett- 29 and Rosalie -28**

**The Big Bounce**

**BPOV**

We pulled up to the hotel we were staying at and Edward kissed me on the cheek, threw some money at the cab driver and got our bags from the trunk. I stared in awe as I stepped out of the cab and looked at the lights shining above the dark sky. We were in Las Vegas celebrating my brother Jasper's promotion to head of the history department of the private school he taught at; this was quite an accomplishment as he is only 28. His wife, Alice stated that we needed to celebrate- and her motto is "The Bigger the Better." Alice never half asses anything, for graduating high school she took a trip to the Bahamas, for completing her first year of college she took a trip across Europe, which is where she met me brother, I believe it was a pub in Ireland and Jasper was drinking a beer when the elfin pixie slammed right into his back.

Edward pulled me out of my musing and dragged me to the front desk to check in. We were the last to arrive of our friends to arrive, as it is summer break Jasper was off and Alice owns her own boutique so they were able to leave two days ago. Edward's brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie flew in yesterday. Edward wasn't able to get out of the hospital until six am this morning and I refused to be anywhere in Las Vegas without him. He worked in the ER as a pediatric trauma fellow. We have been together for two years now and couldn't be happier. No our relationship isn't perfect, we fight, complain and nag at each other, but above all we love each other.

When I heard the door click open I realized we were at our suit, Edward carried the bags and followed me in. The first thing I noticed that there is a HUGE bed in the middle of the room- with that said I took a running start and began bouncing. About the time of my fourth jump, two warm and comforting arms tugged around my waste and brought me down flat on my back. I was then met with the two emerald eyes with a wicked gleam in them, the next thing I know I'm being pinned down and tickled to the point where bladder control is becoming an issue.

Finally able to break free I make my way to the bathroom- the sounds of velvet laughter behind me. I had been up at the crack of dawn finishing packing and driving to the hospital to pick up Edward after his shift in the ER, and I hadn't gone to bed until two am working on the children's book I'm writing. I work as a kindergarten teacher in the same school as Jasper, but my dream is to publish a series of children's stories based on the character Joe Bear.

Once I leave the bathroom I am greeted by my own version of perfection laying on the bed, legs and feet dangling off the side. The plan was for us to have today to ourselves to catch up on sleep and meet up with everyone for dinner. Edward motioned for me to join him on the bed, which I was more than happy to oblige. "Love, I have no idea why, but I am not the least bit tired." I looked up at Edward skeptically, he sighed and started kisses on my face "okay, I do have an idea as to why and it involves you" _kiss _"me" _kiss _"and the durability of this king sized bed" he finished his statement with a kiss on my lips and flipping me on my back at the same time. All I had to do was look at that smirk and I knew I would not be getting any sleep for a while.

_5 hours later_

I was wrapped in Edward's arm and letting my mind wander to through all the possibilities of what tonight's festivities would bring- Jim, Jack and Jose were a definite, with Alice and Rosalie dancing was almost a given, and more glorious hours enjoying this suit with Edward. While in the middle of my thoughts, Edward squeezed me to his chest and started to speak slowly and without his normal confidence "Bella…" I replied with a small moan as I began to trace figure eights on his sculpted chest as he continued gaining more self-assurance with each word he spoke "We have about 4 hours left before we have to meet everyone in the hotel restaurant for dinner, and I was wondering what we should do to fill the time." I couldn't help but giggle as I had a few ideas that popped into my head, I attempted to keep a serious tone to my voice as I answered "well, we have some options, one- raid the mini-bar and get drunk off our assess and go find the nearest Elvis to marry us, two- resume the bouncy test of this lovely mattress provided by the hotel, or three- watch Ocean's Eleven."

Edward sat up quickly looking intensely down at me as I lay in a heap of heaven's pillows and then he began his response "As much fun as I have watching you ogle George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon and the majority of the cast of Ocean's Eleven, I'm going to have to pass this time." I scoffed at his deeming tone as he said their names and was about to protest as to the reason I love that movie is for the genius and humor of the story, but Edward held his hand to my lips in order to stop me before he continued "Also we will be testing the finest alcohol this great city has to offer later tonight, and I prefer not to completely trashed at eight o'clock at night when my dear sweet cousin Alice and my Brother have no doubt mapped out and typed an itinerary of the state of intoxication we are to be at every hour in order to enjoy the full night life that is Vegas." Again he paused for dramatic effect, still not removing his hand from my mouth, "As far as the bouncy-ness of this lovely mattress, I think we have proved its quality this afternoon, but am willing to re-test later when we are in our drunken Vegas stupor when we stroll in at five am tomorrow morning, so…"

He got off the bed and pulled on his boxer briefs and made his way to his bag and pulled something out. I sat up with the sheet wrapped around my body as he approached me with his hands behind his back. Once he was standing in front of me he got down on one knee and brought a black velvet box from behind him and opened it before continuing "Isabella, love, I could sit here and say all the cliché things in the world about how my life was meaningless before you, how you are exquisite, how my love is endless for you, how I want to spend this life and the next wrapped in your arms, but you know all of these things as I tell you every day that you are my life. So today as I sit here" he looked down at his attire for a moment before continuing "in my underwear in a Las Vegas hotel room, on one knee I am asking you to come with me and find the nearest Elvis and become my wife?"

I sat speechless as silent tears traveled down my cheeks and past the enormous grin plastered on my face, before I attacked. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck as we fell to the floor; I straddled him and placed kisses all over his face as I repeated yes after each kiss. Edward was able to pull me up to a sitting position as he slid the ring on my finger and looked at me with the goofiest smile I have ever seen and exclaimed "Let's get dressed and go have the first sober wedding officiated by Elvis in Las Vegas!"


	2. Wait! You did What?

Wait! You did What?

**EPOV**

I sat on the couch in the suite at the hotel waiting for Bella to finish in the shower, which she very sweetly asked me to leave about 10 minutes ago claiming I was distracting and muttering something about "stupid husband… make us late… ends in horrifying shopping experience with scary sister-in-law." I couldn't hold the chuckle in as I thought to our activities 3 hours ago

_Standing next to our designated minister/Elvis I watched as my love slowly walked down the small chapel's isle in a white strapless sundress that fell at her knees, it snitched at her waist, hugged her top, and puffed at the bottom. When she realized she had it at the hotel she couldn't stop bouncing, she said she had brought it for the shopping trip Alice was going to subject her to, as she always had to be in style, but she wanted comfort to accommodate her and Alice's desires. Regardless there she was white dress, black flip flops, hair cascading down in big curls, no make-up, and a glorious smile- she was just her, and I am thankful everyday for that. Soon she arrived next to me took my hand and I winked at her as I began to see tears build in her eyes. Elvis said the traditional vows, his Pricilla blew bubbles at us after he had announced I was able to kiss the bride- which I did with a full body dip. We signed the necessary papers, paid and made our way back to our room, barely able to shut the door without ripping our clothes off. I looked into my love's eyes and smiled before whispering "Mrs. Cullen would you do me the honor of helping me test the bounce of that mattress," to which my bride smiled, grabbed my hand and once again launched herself on to the bed, but this time with me in tow._

"What are you laughing about?" Bella's voice brought me back to the present. After a quick shake of my head I looked over to my wife who was wearing a simple black cocktail dress and a pair of black ballet flats, and smiled before I got up and scooped her up twirling her around the room. After our laughter had died down I looked into her deep chocolate eyes and stated "just the perfection of our wedding and the joy of what our marriage will bring our lives." Bella smiled sweetly and kissed me quickly on the limits before reminding me we needed to leave.

As I stepped out into the hallway with Bella's tiny hand in mine, I stopped dead in my tracks as a thought crept into my mind _Jasper is going to kill me, he will shoot me dead, and Alice- and my mother, Esme, will only not stop him, but help him hide my body in different parts of the globe. _Sure I had asked Charlie's permission last weekend to ask for Bella's hand, and informed him I planned on asking during our trip, but at the time I hadn't planned on actually getting married the same day, but with the turn of events and my almost certain death another thought plunked itself into my brain _Charlie is the chief of police, he has connection, meaning my murderers will get off scotch free. _Bella noticing my panic squeezed me hand and looked me straight in the eye: "I will not let Jasper, or Alice or anyone else harm you, we did this for us, for the marriage, and the wedding was perfect for us and if they love us they will understand and congratulate us… and maybe offer to up our suite to the honeymoon one…" she trailed off with a wink, and another and squeeze and began dragging me to the restaurant to face our doom.

Once we reached the hostess podium she led us to our table as everyone in our party was already seated and waiting. Bella dragged me along as I seemed to have gained thirty pounds in my feet since my epiphany about my certain death. Once we reached the table she pulled Jasper up and hugged him tightly and congratulated him on his promotion. We greeted the rest, while I pulled Bella's chair out for her and took my own seat beside her. As  
Bella brought her water to her lips a loud screech caused her to sputter some of the drops out of her mouth "OHMYGODOHMYGOD, He finally asked!" as the whirlwind known as my cousin, Alice launched herself at Bella and continued to squeal. Jasper gave me a nod in congratulations and hugged his sister once his wife was removed from her. Emmett and Rosalie who were chuckling about the whole exchange gave us their well wishes and support. That was when I made my mistake. I reached for my menu with my left hand and Emmett, my loving, unobservant brother noticed the light that reflected off of my white-gold band.

"Dude, Eddie, what is that on your hand?" and with that everyone's attention was focused on Bella and I. As I prepared my answer, Bella spoke up, "Edward asked me to marry him today, we didn't want to wait, and didn't need the whole whoopla of a big wedding, so we went to the chapel a few blocks away and got married," the statement was to the point, and she sounded so sure and filled with love and proud at our decision and then she spoke up again "Oh, before you ask, we were one hundred percent sober." She directed this statement at Emmett. After she was I looked at the four faces in front of me, one of shock, one of understanding, one was staring Bella down waiting for her to say this is a joke, while the last one, was staring me down. The last one began to speak and cut through the silence like a knife "Edward you know I like you, you've been my best friend since senior year at UofW, but" Jasper paused for a moment "if you hurt my sister I will kill you," at this he stood up, stalked towards me and motioned for me to stand. As I did Jasper placed an arm around me "Welcome to the family and thank you for one, not making me wear a tux and pose for a bunch of pictures, and two marrying Bella in a way that made her beam like that. I'm proud to call you my brother."

As I sat down, Bella began to explain our tale after Rosalie asked for the events. During this whole exchange Alice did not say one word, she kept shifting her blue eyes between me and Bella. Once Bella finished the story, Alice piped in- her voice low and threatening "I will make you pay for this Isabella Cullen and I am sure along with Esme's help and support there will be a reception if not a vow-renewal. Mark my word dear sister, there will be shopping involved; and cousin of mine I have not forgotten about you, but I will leave your mother to deal with you." The only thought at that moment was _oh shit!_


	3. Honeymoon Shots

Honeymoon Shots

**BPOV**

When the words left Alice's mouth, fear began to consume me- fear of what her threat could mean, fear of what Esme could inflict on me, and then as I let these thoughts consume me fear for Edward became overwhelming, and image of my father, the great police chief of Forks, standing in front of my husband with a gun pointed at his heart. As breath started to become more difficult, Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear "Breath Bella, remember what you said _we did this for us, for the marriage, and the wedding was perfect for us and if they love us they will understand and congratulate us_, breath love," and that's what I did.

My eyes snapped up to Alice and I laid it on the line, "Alice I love you, you have become one of my best friends since the day I met you and I respect your desire for Edward and I to have a perfect wedding where our family can celebrate our union _But_ Edward and I _did_ have the perfect wedding for us, and we will continue to celebrate our marriage with our loved ones for the rest of our lives. So please, be happy for us." I pleaded with my eyes for her to understand. She huffed and sat back in her chair folding her arms "Fine, but you owe me 2 shopping trips- no complaining- and I will leave Esme in charge of getting you to agree to a reception." I shot Edward a look that said you will pay me back for this, and agreed to Alice's demands.

The waitress approached our table at this time to ask for our drink orders. Emmet bellowed "Tequila shots- twelve to be exact," we all looked at him as he was crazy, but he said nothing, and we gave her our orders and she walked away. Edward was still staring at Emmett waiting him out for an explanation for his large drink order. We all should have expected the answer, as we are all educated but with the threats and high emotions being flown around none of us were able to literally do the math "Well, baby brother of mine, we are celebrating my new little sister we 2 shots each, because lets face it- one is never enough," he ended with a wink.

Once the waitress brought our drinks to the table, we gave our food order as Jasper stood up, shot in hand "While I know that this is not the wedding reception I would have imagined that I would give this speech at, but I digress. Edward from the moment that I walked into your apartment two years ago and spotted my baby sister wrapped up in a blanket on your couch and saw the smile on her face I knew that one day I would be able to call you brother, and I can't be happier that it is today." After his speech I was blushing as I remembered that day.

_Jasper had told me to meet him at Edward's apartment on Friday night as his place was being fixed after a flood from an upstairs apartment. I was supposed to spend the weekend with Jasper to go apartment hunting for myself after I had accepted a job at the school. I knocked on Edward's door, and was taken aback he was in gym shorts and nothing else, this is not he first time I had met him, but this was the first time I had seen so much of him. He invited me in and said that Jasper had called and said he would be late as he was with Alice that night doing inventory at her store- yeah right. He lead me to the guest bedroom where I would be staying and told me to make myself comfortable and that he would meet me back in the living room after his shower and order some pizza. _

_The whole time he was in there I had to concentrate on returning my face to its natural shade as I kept imagining what I could do to him in the shower. It was the only secret I have been able to keep in my life, my feelings for Edward. I had harbored a crush on that man since the day I met him and although I may be considered certifiable at this admission I loved him in that moment; but also understood that we could never be as I was no where near what he would need or crave. Once he returned and the pizza was delivered we sat and watched Swingers, okay Swingers was on in the background and we talked. _

_At some point during the evening we had gravitated towards each other and I was in the middle of telling him about my sick fascination with jumping on beds when I first see them. He had asked if the one in the guest bedroom was up to my standards, I sadly had to inform him that it wasn't and jumped up on the couch and started to bounce and stated that it was more bouncy then the bed. At this Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me down on the couch underneath me and started to speak but I didn't hear what he said as my eyes kept traveling from his piercing eyes and his beautiful mouth. I resolved myself in that moment that I could no longer live if I didn't know what they felt like on my own lips and I kissed him, and to my surprise he returned it with equal passion. He pulled away and looked me in the eye, searching for what I have no idea, but he must have found it as he lowered his lips again, but this time to my jaw and neck and trailed to my collar bone. I shoved a little on his chest and he stopped his ministrations and looked at me with confusion in his eyes, but pulled away and sat up, I took this as my cue and straddled his lap and began to attack his lips once again, his hands took purchase on my hips._

_He brought his lips to my ear and spoke the words I've longed to hear "I have waited and wanted this for over 5 years." His confession brought my hands to his hair and I continued my assault and I put my hands on the hem of his shirt and began to tug. He pulled back once again and looked me in the eyes and asked if I was sure, I could not form words at that moment and pulled the offensive garment off. _

_I'm not sure at what point that Jasper entered the apartment, as I was sitting on the couch with Edward my back to his chest and his arms wrapped around me. We were stating the various pick up lines that people have tried on us when the sound of someone clearing their throat broke us out of our bubble. Jasper's face looked livid, but there was something in his eyes that made me question the sincerity of his anger. The next words he spoke I will never forget "While I'm happy you two have finally gotten your heads out of your rears, I would greatly appreciate not walking into any room and seeing my sister in any form of post coital glow while wrapped in a blanket." With that he walked out of the room and shut the door to the guest bedroom. Edward whispered to me "I guess we're sharing a bed then, we need some ground rules, number one no jumping." After those words I stood up with my blanket and made a dash for the bed all the while laughing and yelling "You didn't say anything about bouncing."_

I was brought back to the present as everyone clinked glasses and downed our shots. I looked over to Edward and leaned in for a kiss. The rest of the evening was spent following through with our original plans of celebrating Jasper's promotion: casinos, drinks, and a scavenger hunt between couples to get a picture with the oddest celebrity impersonator. Emmett and Rose were the unofficial winners finding someone dressed as Dennis Rodman, the rest of us were only able to find the usual stand bys. Eventually we made it back to our room, sadly no upgrade to the honeymoon suit via our friends, but that did not deter Edward, he informed me that this was our unofficial honeymoon and our first night as man and wife and we were going to make damn good use of it.


End file.
